Brothers
by Kes-Bluehope
Summary: Seto forgets an important day and Mokuba gets very cross. Theres also a problem with the buissness that not only wants to get hold of the buissness but split them up.....Return of Seto's nightmare.
1. The Big Upset

**NOTE: means thoughts. This is based on the Japan version, it was a bit different, like at the end of the Noah season Mokuba throws a flower into the sea and says his farewells with everyone else. Takes place after the Doom season and Grand Prix season (if you don't know when they are, it's after Malik) but it's before the Egypt final season.**

**Beware this is an old one. As I've said I'm fans of them and this is the start of the first fanfiction I ever did about Kaiba Brothers but this one has different twist later……**

_I love my brother, Seto, loads but he's never really here for me anymore. I understand he has a job to do but still I can wish. Well hopefully, with today being a special day he might spend some more time with Me._ Mokuba thought to himself as he sat watching TV in Seto's office. He looked to the side of him to see his brother getting stressed with someone on the phone; he looked back down and crossed his fingers.

A few minutes later Seto slammed the phone down hard on the receiver, then frustratingly pushed his index fingers from both hands into his forehead. Mokuba looked at him and watched as his brother's eyes close in frustration.

"What's wrong, Seto?" Mokuba asked inquisitively, as he swung himself to kneel on his knee's on the sofa to get a better view of Seto.

"Oh nothing." Seto replied without making any other emotion or raising his head.

"You know you can tell me, right?" Mokuba urged. With the last comment, Seto raised his head to make eye contact with his brother, with that he just stare at him for a minute without showing any kind of emotion. Mokuba started to get a bit fed up waiting for a reply, "Right?" He semi-yelled to snap him out of a trance.

"You should already know the answer to that." Seto answered and paused to get into a more comfortable position in his chair. "You know I trust you. This type of stuff isn't nothing for you to worry you're head about." He finished, with an awkward silence; it was as if he didn't want Mokuba to find something out about the company. "Well…………ok. But the company is kind of part mine though………." Mokuba slowly replied to add the tension into the room. Seto picked up a pen and start to write out some paper work, trying to avoid all eye contact with his eager brother.

"I know………"Seto's voice just trailed off, and nothing else was said about it. With that Mokuba spun back down to sit straight on the sofa to watch more TV.

_I know he's hiding something. It's something to do with the company; I wish he would just tell me. He's saying, don't worry or whatever about it, but it's driving me more mad with me not knowing. I hope it's not the same people from the grand prix tournament, trying to medal with our company or something. But then again, they changed their ways, at least we think. In fact every time I think about the company it reminds me of Noa. I wonder what he meant by saying we would see each other again and he will be back? Na can't be him, he's been gone for over 8 months or so ago………………… _with all the thoughts Mokuba had just processed in his mind he guaranteed it was something with the company of some sort. He wanted to question a bit more but knew Seto was being as a stubborn as a bull at the moment, and hoped Seto would tell before it was to late for anything.

Seto had been keeping close eye on his brother during the time of the paperwork and Mokuba could tell he was watching and was creating more tension in the room. That is until Mokuba got up off the sofa and broke the silence with, "I'm going to my room."

Seto's head shot up with a cat on hot bricks. "Why's that?" He questioned, he knew it had something to do with the latest conversation but wasn't willing to bring it back up on himself.

"Just……….feel like it is all." Mokuba replied nervously, and walked quickly to the door and stretched it open. "See you later?"

"I guess………….but I don't know when or even whether it would be an at all………" Seto counter reacted and he shot back into writing but kept glancing at Mokuba, who had paused by the door way. "And?" Adding the extension, he could see from Mokuba's face that it wasn't just that.

"Do you remember what today is?" Mokuba added back bluntly.

"No, not really. Work day?" Seto answered, but by the look on Mokuba's face he knew he had gotten it wrong.

"GOD……..CAN'T BEILEVE YOU DIDN'T REMEMBER!" Mokuba shouted, he was so loud that there was an echo in the hallways all around the Kaiba mansion. With that Mokuba stormed out and marched to his bedroom, slamming the door loudly so everywhere could hear and locking it behind him. Seto sat there stunned. After a minute he asked one of the security people to get Mokuba back in the room so they could talk.

After a few minutes the person came back shaking his head. "Look here! It wasn't a request, I order it now!" Seto snapped at the security person, who was looking at his feet in shame.

"I'm afraid……… he just is refusing too…."He replied.

"Mmmmmm, well he's got to come out sometime. I guess I better let him cool off while I do some work and try and make some special type of dinner for him." Seto answered to himself and the person.

"Sure, the boy has got to eat."

Seto nodded and swung his hand as to say 'Get Out!'

After an hour, Seto had managed to cool himself down but still pondering on what he was missing. He gave up after a while and carried on working. All the printouts of paperwork were covered by 'Stock has gone'. "Who could be trying to ruin my company? And trying non-stop to hack into my data?" Seto muttered to himself in annoyance.


	2. Serious Problem Rears It's Ugly Head

**Well here's the 2nd chapter of my first Kaiba Brother story, I started it well over a year or two ago and only recently decided to upload it and carry on writing it up. Hope everybody likes.**

"Can't believe him….."Mokuba muttered to himself, as he flicked on his computer.

_It's the anniversary of our fathers death, every year we're supposed to think about him and remember what a good man he is._ Thought Mokuba as he plonked himself into the computer seat. _He's getting worse every year for doing anything with me. Sometimes I do have to wonder what my life would be like if I went to a different family._ Mokuba hated to think like that because he loved his brother but sometimes he wonders whether one day he will snap and give up.

_Knock Knock_

Mokuba turned around on his swivelling computer chair to face the door. He sat there for a few seconds, what seemed like ages, to hear a voice to know who it was. 20 seconds after the knock there was a voice.

"Mr. Mokuba! Can you hear me! Open up, its dinner time!" The voice called. Just as Mokuba had thought, Seto sent his lackey to sort him out but one thing he did wonder, has a Seto remembered the day and is he going to be sitting at the table.

"I can hear you, depends……….."Mokuba answered, waiting for some sort of answer.

"Depends on what!"

"Has Seto come to his senses? Is he at the table that you're telling me to go to?"

"Actually he is….don't be to hard on him sir. He cares about you really." Said the servant, trying to defend Seto.

"Don't defend him! He's got enough words and cunning to do it himself! I'll come out but I suggest you stay out of it." Snapped Mokuba, as he got up off his chair.

While Seto had been trying to figure out what was happening to his company, he'd figured out what Mokuba had be getting at.

_Can't believe I didn't remember this. No wonder Mokuba got into a pissy at Me_. Seto thought, placing his index fingers on his forehead. He was still in his office, in a few minutes were going to the dining room so he could have something to eat and see whether he could patch things up with Mokuba. He knew he hadn't been spending a lot personal time with him, only had him sitting in the office with him for weeks. He was starting to worry whether Mokuba had figured out why he made him sit and stay near him and was worried he figured out there was something wrong with the company.

"Aw Man! I can't believe I forgot, I can understand why he's so upset with me. This is strange, I usually never get upset but this is really making me feel bad……."

"_I think that's a little thing most people call guilt."_ A strange voice hissed in reply to Seto's muttering.

"Huh? Is that a voice coming from my screen? Oh it's you isn't it?"

"_Awwww……..how did you guess? You're a real horrid brother aren't you? If I was Mokuba I would have flew along time ago but then again you always have him under a close eye. I noticed that you started doing that is it because of me?"_

"Look here you leave us alone. Leave me and my brother alone and my company, I know it's you that's messing with it."

"_Of course that was me. I only want back what is originally supposed to be mine."_

"Mokuba wasn't supposed to be yours in the first place, so just leave him alone."

"_Don't worry Seto. I'll leave you alone once I have Mokuba with me. You see I'm not after you but I am after your little brother. You're a disgrace and have no right to be an older brother to anyone at all. Don't think I haven't watched what you've been really doing to him. I've been watching you and him for quite along time now, you were really slow in finding me."_

"Why won't you leave him alone? He shouldn't have anything to do with you. I'm his real brother, his flesh and blood and legal guardian and parent model, I say what goes and what's good for him, and you're just pure poison. I haven't done anything wrong; I have got nothing to be ashamed about."

"_Yes, you really have got stuff to be ashamed about. Let's give some examples, not giving him any attention, I've seen you hit him once because he wouldn't do something exactly the way you wanted it and the most recent thing is you forgetting something really important to him. Ha, some guardian/ all the things you stated, he'd be better looked after by anybody else in this world."_

"I didn't mean to hit him. It was just I was really tired and on the end of my tether and he wouldn't do as he was told, I didn't want him looking through the paperwork because of what you have been doing. And don't tell me who you think would be better for him, you?"

"_Exactly. You are a useless piece of nothing; Mokuba could do so much better. I actually think he's smarter than you and that's what you hate. If he saw those papers he would have known straight away what was wrong and the truth is you don't like the truth at all. And of course he would be better with me; I'd give him everything he would ever want. And in no circumstance would I hit MY brother, you get tired very often, how do you know you won't snap again? Once again you don't want to admit the truth because you it could very well happen again."_

"That's it! I've had enough of your lip; I've got to go anyway. I got stuff to do and patch up things with Mokuba. And I know it'll never happen again. You will be more of a hazard than anything good. I suggest you quit while you're ahead and leave us alone."

"_Exactly, you don't like the truth do you. You know all this would end if you would let me see Mokuba, almost like visiting rights huh? Either you do that or I will take you down and take Mokuba off you and you'll never see him again." _The nasty voice sneered at Seto Kaiba, who really had more than enough of what he wanted to hear.

"Mokuba would never like that to happen and it isn't going to happen, no one will ever split us up, not even you! I don't want him having anything to do with you ever and not even see you part time. It's not like you're a real relation. Now I'm sorry but I got to go and see my brother. Once and for all leave him and my company alone!" Seto shouted at the end and with that switched the computer screen off and yanked the power cord out of its socket.

"Damn that Noa, he'll never get his hands on my brother or my company if I can help it!" Seto shouted to himself. Also wondering what he was really going to do with this problem…….


	3. Watch Out For The Trap

**Sorry I haven't done any of this story in ages to the people that are reading this one. Forgot this one more because it's less recent, it's an old story. Anyways, here it is, carrying on from where it was left off.**

**The beginning of the story is Noa's quick thoughts. This is a quite short chapter, more focusing on Noa than the other two Kaiba brothers but they're still involved. Will be a longer chapter next time.**

_It's obvious he's not going to listen to reason, shame really. I didn't really want to hurt Mokuba myself by having to force these things but Seto is leaving me with no choice. Sure I'm not a blood relative but legally I am his brother. Besides, he was adopted before I was killed, meaning he was going to be with me anyway. Sure I couldn't see any good of him coming at the time or at the beginning of their torment in the virtual world but my views have totally changed. I'm really interested in having him as my full time brother and I'm sure he feels the same way._

_Seto can't be trusted with him at all, he's doing in Mokuba mentally and probularly physically soon and I refuse that to be an option. _

_I WILL have it all. Little does Seto know though, I can't be gotten rid of by just switching the computer off. I've got many other ways around it…. Like the little demonstration I'm going to do riiiggghhhtttt NOW!_

Noa was in the computer system and had just watched Seto Kaiba leave his office, almost straight after he pulled the plug on his computer.

_I wonder how many excuses I'm going to hear from Seto? _Mokuba thought to himself, he was purposely taking his time to leave his bedroom. He was still very upset with Seto's attitude recently; especially forgetting today was an important date. _What is the point of going downstairs' and eating with Seto? He only wants to do something with me because he FINALLY realises that I'm upset with him. He'll make all the promises under the sun, like usual, and then by the time tomorrow comes he goes back to what he was and ignores the day before events. He'll go back to ignoring me, leaving me by myself, not caring whether I'm lonely or I need advice. I just feel…… like I want a brother that puts me number 1. Sometimes it doesn't feel like Seto's even my brother, I'm quite often left alone, so that it feels like there really is no one here for me. Noa made me open my eyes to this even more, he care a lot more. I hope he ended up alright and survived from the Battle City Tournament………. At this rate he would be a better brother than Seto at the moment…….._

"Mokuba! Are you actually coming out today?" The lackey shouted through the door once again, getting worried because he hadn't heard anything from the young boy within a few minutes. He was so loud this time that it snapped Mokuba out of his thoughtful trance, which annoyed Mokuba more.

"Alright already! I am coming out just give me a few minutes, I'm just……. freshening myself up. Go ahead and mention it to Seto that I'll be down in a bit" Mokuba replied irritably.

"Well…. Ok." With that the lackey walked off to mention the boy's comment to Seto Kaiba.

"So bloody impatient sometimes." Mokuba muttered to himself, as he heard the footsteps go away from his door. Realising that there was no one waiting outside his door now he decided to go downstairs and see what Seto wanted to promise THIS time.

_Don't worry Mokuba…… You'll get the brother you deserve soon. I'll make it so bad that Seto will regret everything he's ever done to you. But as for now, let's set this little 'fun' trap thing. I'm trying not to hurt Mokuba but let's face it; I got to pull it on Mokuba to get Seto's attention. I mean business and if he's STILL not willing to corporate with me then I'm just going to have to do these traps and force take over._

Mokuba placed his hand on the door lock to undo it when a sudden siren started. Flashing red lights from the electronic security system started and the computer voice was set off. It was so loud that Mokuba took his hand off the door to help cover his ears.

_What the hell has Seto done! There's never been a break-in or anything because of outside security. The thing must have an error, that's the problem when everything of the house is controlled electronically._

Activating house lockdown in: Master Mokuba's room area The system blabbed.

_Oh God! It's going to lock me in and whatever._ Mokuba panicked, looking all around his room. He quickly grabbed as the door but the door refused to budge.

"Hey! Let me out!" Mokuba yelled, trying to make his voice louder than the siren and security system. "What's wrong with you? Let me out! Seto!"

"What the….!" Seto yelled at himself. He looked down the other way of the corridor to see the lackey that was talking to Mokuba come towards him. "Where's Mokuba!" Seto called to the lackey.

"He said he was coming but this alarm just started. Don't have any clue that this thing still worked, I thought it got taken off ages ago."

"It was! So why is it on?" Seto yelled while pondering. "What did you say about Mokuba?"

"He said he was coming down in a minute but it's possible he could have been trapped in his room."

"Oh God! I got to get there; I refuse to leave him in there!" Seto replied with shock in his voice.

All of a sudden metal doors come down from the ceiling, blocking their way to Mokuba's room. Another metal door came down in front of Mokuba's bedroom door, making it impossible to break down……


	4. Caught Out!

**This is another update of this story, I wanted to work on this one a little more because it's my oldest story I have written and I'd hate to leave it unfinished. I also have to say that it has been one of the fun ones I've ever written too.**

**Anyways, let's carry on with the story and I've written a way longer chapter than the last as I promised……**

"What was that?" Mokuba questioned when he heard the heavy metal slam of the outer security door. He was starting to get more worried now that the security system has been on for so long and it looked like it was upping its security even more. "Why on earth has this thing even started off anyway? Where is Seto? It's obvious that he must want me in here or something because he's not doing anything to help." Mokuba added to his first question.

"Why has these things started coming down?" Seto barked to the lackey that was trapped with him. "It's not like we're having a raid on the house or anything."

"I……don't know…..sir." The lackey replied, getting very anxious himself. He too in his own way hope the younger Kaiba was ok, he often preferred him to Seto, weren't so loud and controlling. "But I do believe there's a hidden way to get to Mokuba's bedroom area that the security system won't have done anything on." The lackey also finally revealed.

"There is?" Seto replied, not knowing that there was such a part. "Why is it there anyway? Why would've I wanted it to have a hidden part anyway? That would only have meant that there was a way of stranger's sneaking around."

"I believe this system could have been put in by your step-father when he owned this mansion. He left that part so he could move around to certain parts with ease, making it easy to escape people. Of course this was done way before you and Mokuba; it didn't matter to him because no one lived in these rooms."

"Yes….. But didn't I install another one and this one was disconnected because it was showing problems?"

"Yes, you did and it was overwritten years ago and there should be nothing left of it to still be working. Someone must have done some really strong hacking and whatever to be making this thing work. Don't know who it would be though…… You, Sir?"

_Noa! _Seto thought to himself, there is no one else that would even dare this. "Uh……. I guess...No." Seto lied, he couldn't admit to who's really lurking around. "Let's go!" Seto barked at the lackey once he started to focus again.

_Oh darn…….. I thought that part would be kept secret a little while longer so I could have some more fun. _A voice rained down, sounding like it was possibly coming from some sort of computer system. Even without the face Seto could tell who it was, no one else would be making such a pain of themselves when they don't get their own way.

_It doesn't matter anyway though….. Even if you take that path to your brother's room, you won't be able to get in to Mokuba's room, it's totally sealed. Tough…. I guess that's the brakes for you Seto. _

"Oi!" Seto barked loudly with his demanding voice. "You can't do this, Mokuba better not be hearing this at all."

_He isn't. I want you hurt, not him. Unlike you I actually care how I treat my close people; you need to learn respect and how to be a little more corporative. If you just did that in the beginning you wouldn't have any problems what so ever. _

_Who've got email!_ The computer bleeped in Mokuba's room. The computer's voice being even louder than the alarm bell from the security system.

"I wonder who that could be at a time like this." Mokuba pondered to himself as he turned away from the door, virtually accepting defeat, the door was not going to open willingly. He walked over to the computer and clicked for the email to open up; the sender's identity was not shown. Mokuba pulled a curious face to the identity, thinking it was very strange, all his people that knew his email address would have left the email address or the name.

_Dear Mokuba,_

_At this moment in time I cannot show my identification, which is why there is no sender name or address._

_I'm just sending this to say I care about you, like a brotherly way. And to say that your brother, Seto Kaiba, isn't being truthful to you at all. He's really having problems and preventing you from seeing a certain past close person to you._

_Just to let you know, I know what he's been doing to you. He doesn't treat you like a brother, the work comes first and that makes him even snappier at you. I know about him getting a tad rough with you………. Don't worry, you are able to choose what you really deserve soon, when my identity becomes clear and Seto Kaiba will pay for not being what you want and need._

_This isn't the last time you'll hear from me. I'm sorry that I have to tell you things that are upsetting but you must know the truth and Seto Kaiba isn't trustworthy. If you want details I suggest you ask the person in question, he has all the answers and more………….._

_Will write soon._

_Dear Friend_

_XXXX_

"I….. Can't believe it…." Mokuba muttered to himself in shock, dropping the hand off the mouse to down the side of him after he finished reading. _Seto's lied to me all along, I can't believe him. He's getting worse and worse today, he's beating his own record, _Mokuba thought angrily to himself. He kept rereading it over and over; each time he read it over he got angrier, not with himself though, at Seto. If it wasn't bad enough that this was a special day and Seto forgot it, he finds out that his brother is doing stuff behind his back.

**System cancelled, being disconnected.**

Mokuba didn't care about it all being unlocked now, he was too angry to notice what was going on around him.

"Sir! Sir! It's disconnecting itself!" The lackey called over to Seto.

"I can hear and see that!" Seto barked angrily back, he wasn't stupid, blind or deaf so he didn't want to be told what was happening. He watched as the heavy metal door from the security system was lifted, he started to run to Mokuba's room as fast as he can, desperate to see how he was after this incident, leaving the servant behind looking worried.

"Mokuba…….. You ok?" Seto called into his younger sibling's room, trying to quickly catch his breath from where he's just been running.

"….." All that was heard from Mokuba was an angry like sigh. He didn't turn around to look at Seto, stayed turned around on his computer chair looking at the screen.

"Mokuba?" Seto questioned, starting to walk over to his sibling. "Is some thing wrong?"

"……"

"Look, I know I really hurt your feelings and everything today, I'm very sorry…. I mean it. It was a very sad and important day, for us to be together in a way. I'm trying to make it up to you but this stupid system is messing up. You're the most important person in the world to me, it's just with the job I do I can't always do what you want me to do."

"….."

"Mokuba! I'm talking to you, don't just ignore me." Seto was beginning to bark it like an order, meaning he was getting more annoyed by Mokuba's actions. He'd never seen his sibling so quiet and distant before, usually Mokuba would be jumping up and down and putting a smile on his face and wait for a hug from his elder.

With that he place his hand on one of Mokuba's shoulder's, only for Mokuba to shove his arm totally over and knocking Seto's hand off his shoulder.

"Oh come on….." Seto started again, he was starting to get worried, and Mokuba was acting way off character. "Please….. I said sorry, how many more times do you want me to say it?" Seto replace his hand back onto the shoulder of Mokuba, trying to show comfort in some way.

"How dare you……." Mokuba muttered under his breath, just loud enough for Seto to hear him say something.

"Huh?"

"How Dare You?" Mokuba shouted back at him, this time firmly slapping Seto's hand off his shoulder. He still didn't even want to show any kind of eye contact.

"Mokuba!" Seto called in shock and disbelief as he took a step backwards. "What's the matter with you? I know you're upset with me about today, being a very special parent's death day but don't you think you're going a bit over board."

"It's not that Seto, not that at all." Mokuba muttered back.

"Well……. What is it?" Seto replied with curiosity in his voice.

"It's the fact that you've been going behind my back."

"Huh? Since when?" Seto replied, trying to act baffled.

"Your keeping things from me, I know you are." Mokuba replied, his voice being back to the normal tone.

"Look Mokuba, I tell you virtually everything. The things I don't tell you are for your own good."

"Isn't that supposed to be my choice? I don't keep anything from you; if I do you do everything in the world to find out. Plus I don't like how you've been treating me recently! Always forgetting me, snapping at me, keeping secret's from me…. I'm nobody to you aren't I?" Mokuba started to let a few tears out of his eye as he turned off his computer, not wanting Seto to find his source.

"Mokuba, everything I do, I do for you. I might keep one or two things because its better you just don't know certain things."

"You're keeping someone from me aren't you?" Mokuba butted in with his stern question.

"What! No." Seto replied, he was getting worried that Mokuba knew about Noa.

"Don't lie." Mokuba replied and spun around to face Seto in the face. "I think I don't believe a word that comes out your mouth. You and only you have been destroying are brother bond. At this rate I might as well just leave."

"No you're not!" Seto barked back, there was no way he was going to let go of his brother.

"Just leave me alone Seto."

"Mokuba……"

"Just leave me alone!" Mokuba yelled and walked out his bedroom, leaving a stunned a Seto wondering what to do.

_Ha, oh Seto….. I did what you asked; I didn't say who I was. I just purely can't leave Mokuba alone knowing that all these lies are floating around. It was a short and easy trick to do, I wanted to have a bit more fun with it but it got a little ruined but anyways it got the job done anyway._

_Yes Mokuba, you're not alone. Come to me and you'll never be alone or hurt ever again, and you won't see that Seto ever again…._


	5. Brotherly Rejection

**Has been ages since I updated this piece, being my oldest fanfiction but I finally got around to it. This piece is so old that it's kept on my older system and isn't so much looked at for updating as the others in my selections. Anyways, I hope you enjoy as I carry on with the return of Noa.**

"What's happened?" Seto muttered to himself dully as he sat alone in his working office, went straight there after Mokuba's super outburst. There was a massive pile of paperwork on his desk but Seto had no drive to them at all for once in his life, he was just realising his problems were more deeper than any paperwork and business duties. "Why was he speaking to me like that? I've never seen him that upset……….."

_Well…………. I could've leaked a little bit of stuff………_

Seto turned his head to discover Noa's face on the computer screen in front of him. "And who gave you permission to even log back on? Don't think I didn't know it was you that hacked into the old security system, making it go absolute haywire."

_Well I'm not denying that I did start the thing off. It was perfect. Got you out of the way long enough and I got the nice email sent to him that unlocked what you were doing behind his back._

"You sent him an email?!" Seto angrily growled at his computer screen. "How much stuff did you actually say?"

_Not too much really. Only just the tip of the ice burg on what you're keeping from him really._

"Do you like to cause pain or something? Because Mokuba is really hurting from the things your doing."

_Got to hurt a little till it gets better._

"What's that supposed to mean?" Seto was getting more annoyed with the more he had to listen and stare at him.

_He gets a tiny bit of hurt now and he'll get a real brother later. With me he'll never be alone and bothered by you ever again. _With that Noa let out a horrid laugh to himself, since Seto being quite smart knew what Noa was really getting at. _It's not our problem you're so useless. The only thing your good at is dealing the hurt and being a workaholic._

"Mokuba is the best thing in the world to me. I wouldn't even be doing this kind of work if it wasn't for him! I refuse to let your little tricks split us up. Besides you're in there. How can you be the most brilliant brother if you're stuck in there? Truth is you can't be anything but a cool screensaver."

_I'll have my own ways. _Noa sneered back, not liking the comment one bit. _I've learned of an actual way of coming into the real world and then I'll be the best big brother ever in the world and take anything else that's yours that you don't deserve. _

"You have a way of getting out of the computer?"

_Sure do._

"Then why don't you do it now? What's stopping you?"

_I want to have some fun first…………. Make sure I destroy you. Besides I can't be the best big brother in the world without exposing you and ridding his world of loneliness and lies. What kind of brother would that make me if I left things like that? Oh wait, I'd just be you._

"He's not your brother!" Seto barked back out of the insults that were thrown at him. "You're just a lonely person that just so happened to get their mind stuck in the computer world, you have my pity in that department but you're not having Mokuba. Mokuba is mine, you got it? Giving him to you is like making him drink poison."

_Which means keeping him with you would be like having him stabbed through the heart. _Noa laughed at his own comment. _Besides, I'm much better for him. I actually want him for my brother; all you really want is to keep your company permanently on top. To bad by the time I'm done with you, you won't even have a company to keep on top with._

"Was that a threat?" Seto spat back.

_Sure is. When I get out of here, you'll be just as isolated as I am in here but permanently, ha ha. I can't wait to wipe Mokuba's tears away when he finds you gone one day soon and I can wipe you out his memory._

"Yea well…………… Wipe this!" Seto shouted with him slamming the computer off by the sockets.

_I can't believe him. _Mokuba thought to himself as he led on his back on the massive bed. He soon returned to his bedroom as soon as Seto Kaiba left. _As if forgetting what day it is isn't bad enough, I find out all these things! What's the point of even having him for a brother!? Sometimes I wish I had other siblings so I wouldn't be just stuck with him…………. Or even better……… Have a different sibling all together! It's obvious that Seto's not going to admit to the things the email was talking about so……… I'm to have to wait for another email to find out more._ _I just wish I had someone else………. I bet they wouldn't be as cold as Seto._

"Hey…. Mokuba…." Came a quite low tone for its owner.

"Hmmmpp….." Mokuba saw who it was and immediately turned on his side away from the figure standing in the doorway.

"Mokuba……. Please……. I know you're mad at me; you have every right to be but please…… The persons trying to split us up, trying to turn you against me so he can have you for himself."

"Oh…… So there is someone else then!?" Mokuba yelled back. "An hour ago you failed to mention anyone else. When I received the information I wasn't expecting it to be someone we both really know! What do you mean? It's not like I'm a piece of property to be grabbed at!"

"I can't……… Tell you who it is…… Mokuba….."

"Why not!? See I knew you were keeping stuff from me! Like I said, I'm not a prize to be won, I'm you're brother. You shouldn't think or even consider that kind of thing about me. Do you want me to go that badly?" Mokuba replied in anger, still refusing to even look in his direction.

"You're not going anywhere!" Seto barked, almost like an order but was obviously not going to be noticed by Mokuba.

"…………….." Mokuba decided in his mind after that kind of order being barked the only way to go around this situation was to try and ignore him, give him the silent treatment for once.

"Mokuba……… Talk to me." Seto replied slowly as he slowly walked over to Mokuba's bed and sat down on the other side, still not seeing Mokuba's face.

"………………."

"Mokuba! Talk to me!" Seto carried on, starting to get really annoyed with all the silence that was in the room.

"………_He……….. Don't……….. Love………. Me……….. Anymore………_" Mokuba started to mutter to himself and carried on muttering crude things. Mokuba thought his brother would never hate his brother but there was only a certain amount he can take. It was like all these years he'd been wearing idol vision and the happenings of today had made him see the real Seto, almost like a stranger. As far as he was concerned his real brother was lost, the person that has replaced him was selfish, rude, controlling….etc……. He felt that he'd be better with someone else as his brother, since the current Seto don't act like one at all; all he thought about was himself.

"What was that?" Seto instructed, only made out a word or two of what Mokuba had muttered, couldn't make out what he was saying.

"…………." Mokuba just purely ignored him once again, he didn't want to see or hear him at this current time. Since Seto wouldn't leave he'd just have to blank him out, discuss his personal thoughts of him with himself.

"Huh?" Seto was starting to get worried about his little brother, what had gotten him so put off? It was obvious Mokuba didn't know who he was hiding…….. In his mind he knew he upset Mokuba but didn't think he'd be that hung up about it. It was a special day; they could've done something together the rest of the day if he could get a gap space from doing his work. But nope, Mokuba was wasting all that time with this little 'play act'. He leaned in a little closer to try and make out his younger sibling's mutters.

"……_. I bet he never loved me………. Not since we got adopted anyway………….. It's obvious……….. He hasn't been the same person since we got to this place………… How could I have been so blind…………………. He hates me………_" Mokuba carried on rambling, not even once had he peered at his big brother while he'd been in the room, he just wanted him to go away.

Seto looked at the back of his brother, stunned. Couldn't believe he was saying such vile things to himself and his voice sound convinced. "Why are you saying those things!?" Seto yelled as loud as possible for him but even that yelling didn't get Mokuba to snap out of it.

"……_.. Be better off if I just left this place……….. And him………………. I thought I was happy here, all that time……….With him………. When truly………… He never cared about me………. I was just the mistake that ruined his life…………………………… He keeps all these things from me……………I must be the mistake of his life if he does all these lies to me………….. Wants me out the way the best he can………………_"

"Stop saying those vile words!" Seto screamed, to him they are the only words that could hurt him so much. "What's the matter with you? You know you're the only person in the world I care about! You belong to me, no one else, which means you're not going anywhere you understand?!"

"……………_.I must make his life a misery all the time……… That's why he acts that way towards me……………That's the reason why he don't like to spend time with me………………… That's the reason I don't matter to him………. I just wish I could go away………………._"

"Mokuba!" Seto yelled again, getting more and more mad, Mokuba was acting like he was out of this world. He grabbed him by the shoulder, turned him on his back and hung himself right over Mokuba. "Why are you saying such vile words?!"

This time Mokuba didn't ignore him and gave him a blunt answer. "You don't love me anymore! You just blame me for everything! Those times I got kidnapped I could've swore if you didn't have to you wouldn't have come and got me. Knowing you you most like think it's my fault for not having our parents around today!"

"Mokuba!" Seto snapped back with a hurt and saddened face. "Where on earth are you getting these ideas?! I know I've hurt you very much today but those accusations your firing at me is not true. I love you! I really do!"

"You don't love me! Just go away!" Mokuba shouted back in reply and started crying. Then shoving himself back into his side position away from him. Seto tried putting his hand on his shoulder but only to have Mokuba shun it away. Seto tried talking for another 30 minutes but Mokuba just kept muttering to himself and blocking him out. After 30 minutes he got up and left the room with his head hanging low with disappointment………. _How am I going to sort this mess out? _He asked himself…….


	6. From Bad, To Worse

**I'm glad that people have enjoyed the recent chapter or two of this story and how this story as a whole is turning around. And to one commenter, I have clearly stated what important day it is for the Kaiba Brothers, even mentioned in the last chapter from this. Anyways…………. Hope you guys keep reading……..**

"I can't believe this………." Seto muttered with annoyance to himself. "It has been days and still……… Mokuba is still shunning me………….. I've tried everything…………… He hasn't even been really eating……… He will only eat something if he doesn't see my face. This is not good; it's making him physically and mentally ill! In return this is making me ill with worry. I'm falling behind with work………. Now I really need to do stuff for the company or else it will totally go under……. Even though I don't feel like doing all this paperwork………."

The stress of what has been happening with Mokuba had started to come out visually on Seto Kaiba. He hadn't had any more than a few hours of sleep within the past several days, he feared going to sleep. He feared that if he went to sleep, he would wake up and not be able to find Mokuba again, that Noa's deeds have been finished. Also to worried to sleep, couldn't get worried thoughts and images out of his head.

"Sir……….."

Seto lifted his exhausted head slightly to give a little contact to one of his servants. "What is it now!?" He growled with tired annoyance. "I'm tired and got all this work to do. If it isn't about Mokuba then I'm just totally not interested!"

"But sir………. It is about Mokuba…." The servant replied in a slow tone, sadly to slow for Kaiba.

"Well! What is it now!? And it better not be that he is still acting in that foul mood and he threw his soup over an employee again."

"Why………. No sir. Yes, he is still in that mood, has been for days and still won't stop muttering and getting annoyed. I just came to tell you that earlier this morning he was caught trying to leaving his room."

"Yes…… And? What's so strange and important about that? Everyone has to leave their bedroom at sometimes in the day."

"Oh….. It's not about leaving the room……. _Regularly_………"

"Then what!?" Seto was starting to feel his anger rising, he just wanted the person to get straight to the point.

"He was caught trying to leave through his window….. Escaping………. Running away from home basically sir."

"……………" Seto didn't even want to reply to that. After the past couple of days, he wasn't even surprised. Mokuba just purely didn't want to listen to reason, seems to have it stuck in his head that he wasn't wanted or loved. With his serious mood swings and mutterings Seto couldn't even let Mokuba go to school. "Just keep an eye on him…………. I'll try and visit him later." _Not that that would do much good..._Seto thought to him, adding on that little extra thought.

"Very well, sir." The servant replied and bowed in respectful gesture before leaving the room.

_This is all Noa's fault. _Seto carried on thinking to himself as he carried on signing important documents. _Ever since Mokuba got that email during the lockdown he hasn't been the same person. Must have really shaken him up…………. I wouldn't be too surprised if Noa hasn't sent anymore emails to him over the past couple of days, he just seems so hell bent on destroying me. But I don't understand why he'd want to hurt Mokuba so much either, is he really that determined to make him hate me._

"Damn, this morning's thing didn't work." Mokuba muttered to himself, annoyed that he got caught trying to escape. "You'd think that someone like Seto who hates me that much wouldn't mind me easing his job."

Mokuba was just connecting to the internet, hadn't got much better things to do and felt like muttering while he waited, he hated waiting for the dialling system.

_**You've got Mail!**_

The computer blared when it finally logged on. Mokuba opened to the mailbox to reveal the new email came from someone who didn't leave a sender name or address. Mokuba knew who exactly it was from, he didn't know the exact identity but………. The sender had been sending a good chunk of emails ever since the fake lockdown.

_Dear Mokuba,_

_I hate to see you so sad……………. But don't worry………. You'll be rid of that Seto Kaiba soon enough. I'll be taking over his place and there's nothing he can do to stop me._

_XXXXXXXX_

_You're Friend_

"He hates to _SEE _me sad? How could he see me?" Mokuba questioned with a wide wondering face. "I know I'm very angry and going to carry on what's happening now but I don't want Seto dead or destroyed. I'm the problem, not him; it should be me that goes."

"_Hello Mokuba…….."_ Before Mokuba knew it there was a conversation box on the screen, his AIM program. It came from the same person that had been sending him the emails.

"Uhhh……. Do I know you?" Mokuba typed back slowly and acting wary couldn't trust who this person really is.

"_A person that knows you very well."_

"So……… Have we actually met before? I mean in real life…….." Mokuba was a little worried by the response of the person, a person that knew him very well. The only person that used to know Mokuba very well was Seto, but ever since he thought that Seto didn't love him, he thought that he might as well be a stranger to Seto.

"_Of course. We were very close. Would you like me to say who I am? Before I just appear or would you LIKE me to be a surprise?"_

Mokuba pulled a funny face after reading the message, what was with all the strange and mysterious replies, couldn't the person just give him a straight answer. "Why?" Mokuba replied back slowly after having a short thought to him of how weird this was.

"_Answer me."_ The reply came back; it gave a very blunt feel.

"And I asked why?" Mokuba replied with a confused face but still gave him the same kind of blunt reply.

"_I guess it doesn't really matter that much……….. After all…….. You'll find out who I am soon enough I guess….. But still….. Would you like to know who I am anyway? After all I will be your future big brother."_

_This is getting more and more creepier. _Mokuba thought to himself, normal people don't usually say these kinds of things. "What do you mean?" Mokuba typed, not liking where this was going. It was like taking a page out of a horror movie and someone, possibly Seto, would turn up dead.

"_About the future brother bit?"_

"Yea. What do you mean when you'll be my future big brother? Seto's my big brother. He doesn't love me anymore and everything but…….. He's still my blood family."

"_He's done so many bad things to you. For instance, he should never lay a hand on his little brother, NEVER. I WANT to be your big brother. Give you all that love and attention you so rightfully deserve."_

"I guess…….. I've always wanted a big brother that would devote his time to me…………." Mokuba painfully admitted

"_Exactly, and I would do that for you. You're already number 1 in my world."_

"You sure we've met?"

"_Yes. We were extremely close when we met. In fact, we're virtually and literally ARE brothers."_

"We are?"

"_Yes."_

"Who are you?"

"_I'm………"_

All of a sudden his screen went pitch black, turned off……… Mokuba let his mouth drop a little with shock and disgust; he was just about the find out something important. Mokuba felt a presence behind and turned around to find an angry Seto Kaiba, holding the lead wire to his computer. "What did you do that for!?" Mokuba yelled at his elder sibling who was looming over him.

"What were you doing Mokuba?" Seto replied simply.

"I was speaking to someone online but you disconnected my computer before I could find out who he or she was."

"I saw it Mokuba. Trust me………. You don't want to know who it really is."

"HA! See, I knew were keeping big stuff from me."

"Damn right I was!" Seto finally admitted. "But only this one thing and it was for your own good."

"There you go again, 'deciding' what's best for me. How'd you know whether it's good or bad?" Mokuba was fuming; he wanted to know who was emailing him. As he said that wandered over to his bed and threw himself down, face first.

"You have to trust me on this one, Mokuba. He almost split us up last time; I don't want him succeeding this time."

"Too late." Mokuba muttered, his voice was muffled due to his pushing pillow tight into his face.

"What was that?" Seto curiously replied and walked over to sit next to him on his little sibling's bed.

"……………." Just a sigh came in reply from Mokuba's mouth, which was still buried into the over sized pillow.

"Not this again, Mokuba!" Seto yelled, after several tired days of this same reaction he was getting really bothered.

Mokuba lifted his to the side a little so Seto could see his face to reveal tears going down his face. "Well what else? You don't love me anymore, why should I even have any contact with you? I need a real big brother." His voice was so blunt when saying it that it sent a little shiver down Seto's spine. Seto felt that was even worse than when he was yelling as employees.

"Now, now, Mokuba." Seto replied, trying to calm him by rubbing his back a bit. "You can only have brothers if they have the same blood as you and that's what we share together. We bother had the same parents. Making me your only real big brother." Seto was finding it not to get more upset and angry but strangely managed to do so.

"Get off me!" Mokuba abruptly turned on his side away from Seto. "You don't know me! That's all we share, old used parents. It was……. My……… Fault…… They died……………" At the end Mokuba started to do his nasty crude words to himself again, just blocking Seto.

Seto knew that this was the time to leave, from his experiences in the past few days; he knew that he wouldn't snap Mokuba out of that to easily. He walked back over to the computer and took the computer leads, couldn't risk another incident like that again. "I'll be back later Mokuba, this isn't over. I'll keep trying, no matter how much you block me." He added and left the room with a deep saddened face. The words his brother kept on muttering were like knives in the heart. He'd been called a lot of things over the years but never had anyone hurt him like this…………….


	7. Argue, Argue and Argue

**Felt like updating this story, has been a little while and it won't get to serious major parts until I write them, huh? I've been enjoying writing this and while writing have realised that there is several options and twists I can put in the story, you'll just have to keep on reading to find out. Hope you enjoy this chapter for now…………….**

"Now, why don't you just give me the leads back?!" Mokuba yelled at Seto for the millionth time. "I can barely do much as it is, thanks to you."

"You already know the reasons and answers of this subject." Seto replied simply.

This time it was Mokuba who came to Seto for once, he was getting agitated that he couldn't get his answers finally. Mokuba went all the way to Seto's office because Seto didn't even bother to revisit his room, in a strange way Mokuba _actually_ got annoyed that his older sibling didn't turn up this time.

"Damn it. I made an effort to come and see you, the least you could do was to give me those leads for my computer back."

"Just because it was the other way around on who's visiting who doesn't mean the answer will become any different." Seto frowned, pushing his index fingers on his forehead as he leaned over his desk; Mokuba was giving him a million headaches. To him the saying was true; you do suffer for family/love.

"You didn't come to see me, like usual." Mokuba said, virtually ignoring the last sentence from Seto.

"I had extra work to do. You know, I have what you may remember to be a company, to run. With all your silly little tantrums you've made me behind." Seto replied, with that he sat back normally into his overly sized chair and started to flick through some more paperwork.

"Silly little tantrums!?" Mokuba cried in frustration. "All you're showing me is that you're proving my thoughts correctly. You don't care, you don't love me! You just have me here because you feel like you have too."

Seto closed his eyes and gave a deep saddened sigh to himself. In the past couple of days he'd heard Mokuba say that so many times but no matter how many times he hears it, it still gives deep hurt each and every time he rehears it. "Where did you get all these lies Mokuba? Huh? Where!?" The last word was shouted in total anger from Seto. "I have said sorry for forgetting that special day! And I always will be……….. I don't know what more you'd want me to do for that subject. You want the truth Mokuba? About how I really feel about you?" Through basically not having enough sleep, food……..etc…… Seto was starting to lose control of what he'd say and Mokuba just kept on going on and on.

The first sentence his elder said made him jump, he didn't expect Seto to be getting so snappy but he quickly bounced back and ready to carry on. "Yes. Yes Seto I would like to know your honest opinion of me."

"Ok…………" Seto sighed; anger and annoyance could be heard in that sigh. "Your REALLY annoying me! Shutting me out! Putting blame on me, always!"

"I knew it!" Mokuba shouted to himself, over Seto's voice.

"You act like a brat sometimes! Wanting to know everything at every second of the day!" Seto carried on, even with Mokuba saying those few words. "But you know what?"

"What?" Mokuba replied, pulling a very annoyed face, not liking what he was hearing.

"Even though you do these things and possibly even more, I wouldn't change anything in the world about you."

"Huh?" Mokuba looked totally confused; he thought the angry points were the only thing that he was going to get.

"In my eyes I couldn't have asked for a better brother…………… Everyone has their little faults, no ones perfect, but what you like about them outweighs the faults. Flesh and blood, Mokuba. The most important thing is you can't change it and family will always be there."

"Well……" Mokuba started, slightly touched by his big brothers speech but wasn't going to let him totally off the hook. "How nice for you to finally say some kind words to me. But sadly not all your words are correct."

"What on earth has been going through your mind in these past few days!?" Seto replied in a totally stunned voice, he'd just been nice and honest with him and he just threw it back in his face. "I've been nothing but nice and doing what's good for you these past couple of days! Plus I see no fault in my words, what's so wrong about them?"

"Of course _you_ wouldn't see any faults, as far as you're concerned everything you say is law and you don't care about anybody else's thoughts on any matter." Mokuba sneered back; almost letting the kind words he did like just brush off him, like they weren't heard.

"Now Mokuba, you know I care about everything you do or say." Seto replied softly, if it was anybody else he would've yelled till he had no voice left but he knew he couldn't just do that with Mokuba, he would just ignore it and get worse.

"I don't think so."

"What?"

"Because if you did you wouldn't be sneaking behind my back. I want those wires back; I want to talk to the person that's being honest with me."

"I just can't do that Mokuba………" Seto sighed in reply, he just couldn't.

"Why not!?" Mokuba yelled, he was getting more and more angry. In his eyes this person that was emailing and talking to him online couldn't ever be bad, the person was being honest with him, even though he didn't like some of the words the person was said when talking on his chat program. Sounded a little to creepy to him but once again those fears were trampled because the person was honest with him and actually wanted to be like a brother to him, how bad could they be? They had to be better than his lying brother, Seto Kaiba.

"I know the identity but you have to trust me that it's someone you don't ever want anything to do with again. This person has tried to bring OUR company down and he'll do anything that he can to get what he wants."

"I bet he'll be a better brother than you." Mokuba replied simply, he was barely paying attention and the words weren't sinking in.

"What? You'd pick some freak over your own flesh and blood brother!" Seto screamed, he could barely believe what he was hearing! Mokuba couldn't be serious…………

"What brother?" Mokuba replied without using too much effort. "All that I and you have in common is flesh and blood but that's where everything between you and me stop. You've never treated me once like a real brother! You wanted all this money but what's the point when you don't even use a part of it to make me happy. Sure you buy me things but you haven't spent anything on you and me being more together and anything to make me happier."

"Don't say that Mokuba." Seto replied in desperation, why couldn't Mokuba see that he cares about him more than anything in the world? "You want more time together? I'll do that. Do anything you want, just please stop saying those horrid things."

"Really?" A comment had finally gotten through into Mokuba's head. "Anything at all? Anytime?"

"For you, yes." Seto was willing to virtually give anything to make this stop.

"Fine."

"Fine?"

"I'm accepting your offer but I am not forgiving you. It'll take a long time before I can trust you or anything again but I will still want to know who's been emailing me."

"And I've told you it's not good for you to know. You're not having the wires back." Seto's last line said bluntly, he was making sure Mokuba understood that it was not going to happen.

"Fine!" Mokuba snapped back in frustration. "I'll just get on my email inbox another way, after all………… I am Seto Kaiba (Brilliant Genius)'s brother, I'll figure out my ways or he'll come to me I'm sure."

"I'm warning you that you do not want to know." Seto snapped back.

"Warning received but is going to be ignored." Mokuba replied simply and left the room, not even bothering to look back at his elder sibling.

Seto just stayed sat at his desk and watched Mokuba walk out, couldn't believe the way he is acting. Mokuba wasn't acting like his usual self but then again Seto did realise how much he'd annoyed Mokuba in several different ways and that could be the explanation for his weird attitude. In a way he wondered whether the going out thing was still on, Mokuba didn't exactly leave happy, the answer to that question was probably no.

"_What am I going to do with him?_" Seto whispered to himself, he had no idea about parenting.

"_I know what you can do." _Came a voice from the computer screen in front of him, that made Seto raise his head and he did not have a happy expression. "_Just give him to me now and save the trouble."_

_**Yank!**_

Seto wasn't in the mood to listen to Noa gloating, even Noa's face infuriated him. "Back off Noa. He's my brother and you're going to go away_ permanently_, no matter what."


	8. Be Formal or Be Real?

**Another update on this story……….. I don't usually abandon any story, just takes me a while to get around to some or to have time and ideas. I still enjoy writing this one and has cheered me up since I have a current knee injury that will be keeping me from university for a little bit.**

**Well…… Here's the next chapter, hope you like.**

Seto sighed to himself as he looked up at his clock and realised what time was dawning on him, he wished he could just reverse time or make it fast forward so he didn't have to personally go through with this certain time period. What was this certain time period? Going out for the day with Mokuba.

"Great…….." Came out another sigh but worded this time from the CEO.

What was the problem with that? The problem was Mokuba was still giving Seto a queer and weird attitude and mood. Mokuba had insisted on the day with him, due to their dealing but sadly it didn't mean his mood was going to lift anytime soon. Usually Seto would've loved this and couldn't wait but right now all he was going to get was attitude and mood swings for the whole day in a different setting, wasn't looking forward to it. And was now regretting making this deal with his little brother, he wasn't any closer on making it up to his brother, it was super hard to say sorry to a person that isn't interested in listening to you.

_**Knock Knock!**_

"Come in!" Seto yelled, loud enough to reach through the door.

Seto watched as Rowland, his head goon, walked into his room and walked up to his desk to address Mr. Kaiba. "Master Mokuba is waiting for by the front 'personal' door."

Seto retracted his gaze on his employee for a moment and looked down at his desk and mutter. "Great……."

"What's the matter, sir?" Rowland questioned with concern. He was used to seeing big happy and excited faces from both the Kaiba brothers, not that Seto would admit to a happy face, when they found time to just 'hang out' with each other. "Don't have to worry about the work today really, do you? You came in super early this morning to do work and I'm sure your company won't have a total melt down while you're out for a few hours."

Seto gave a dirty glare at his most personal employee. "You know I don't enjoy sharing my more private life in the work place, Rowland." He followed with the glare and the words were just as blunt.

"I'm sorry, sir." Rowland hung his head, couldn't take the blunt glare of his boss.

"……" Seto just gave a blank sigh as he collected his things together and got ready to leave. He looked at his employee that he hadn't yet dismissed and for once he felt uncomfortable with acting so blunt with……. Well…… Anyone. "The day's going to be like other recent days, just in a different setting." Seto grunted finally, had to let off steam somehow.

"Yes……. He has been acting rather oddly as of recent." Rowland muttered.

"Rather oddly!?" Seto burst with outraged annoyance. "Try having close to a personality transplant. It's like…….. Keeping the body but he's turned depressed and shunning."

"Well, he just really acts off character with just you." Rowland said but soon regretted his words when he just read back what he'd just said.

"Great!..." Seto grunted with more annoyance and shoved his way out the office and made his way to where Mokuba was standing and waiting.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mokuba and Seto sat quietly in the back seat of one of their common deluxe limos. Every so often Seto would glance over at Mokuba to just make sure he was alright; the usual Mokuba would be jumping up and down with excitement and wouldn't shut up. Mokuba just had a glum face and kept his face peering out of the window. He noticed that his elder kept looking at him and made him feel uncomfortable. "Have you got something to say to me?" He questioned in the normal tone of voice, not even bothering to move the direction of his eye sight.

Seto was almost startled that Mokuba broke the ice for once. "Hmm? Is it a crime to look at my brother now?"

"Mm…… Your glance is making me uncomfortable." Mokuba simply replied with a straight to the point answer.

"Oh…." This was a rare occasion……. He didn't have much to say to that. "Where'd you like to go first?"

"Well I don't know, Kaiba. I'm so used to you making all the decisions in this two person so-called family." Mokuba snapped back.

"Kaiba?" The Kaiba was taken back by that name calling, Mokuba _always _called him by Seto or brother.

"Yea….. Well…." Mokuba started. "I think we should keep it formal, shouldn't we?"

"Formal?" Seto was baffled by what his younger sibling was coming out with. Mokuba was getting more and more weird over this particular time.

"Well, yes." Mokuba confirmed to his elder with an additional nod and was finally semi looking at him. "I know you don't love me anymore and it's barely even scraping a friendship form, might as well not be confusing ourselves with personal names."

"What?!" Seto fumed massively in response. "Brother's don't always like each other and I guess don't even really have to…….. But they love each and that's what I feel. You're my brother whether you like it or not."

"It's just flesh and blood. You don't love me as a brother or care for me really." Mokuba replied commonly back. "You just……….. Feel like you got to……… I understand now. Really Kaiba. I know that you promised our parents and you feel obligated to look after me."

"What I've said is genuine." Seto replied with a blunt sound in his words.

"Mm……" Mokuba looked like he was pondering the words said to him and was obviously trying to find an answer to it, which didn't take very long. "You also 'genuinely' believe I killed our parents. That's why you lie to me and don't like to remember to do things with me."

"Once again, Mokuba, it's for your own good and I've already shown that I'm deeply sorry for that day. Plus I'd never think that of you. You're all I've got left, please……. Don't just turn on me like this." Seto corrected and almost was purely begging at the end of the sentence.

Mokuba just left Seto hanging for minutes with pure silence and just stared at the floor, meanwhile Seto just kept on staring at his brother, hoping to get some kind of reaction, even if delayed. Mokuba's face showed that he was in deep thought, possibly working things over hard in his mind.

"You must still feel something as brother's in there." Seto said softly, breaking the silence and Mokuba looked back up at him.

"And……. Why would you be certain of that?" He questioned.

"Because we're brothers!" Seto stated loudly, wanting to make sure Mokuba got it into his head. He didn't want Mokuba to just start going into one of those blocked out hate Seto trances again. Seto then sat a bit further back into his seat as he was about to finish but didn't take his eyes off Mokuba. "Besides……….. You wouldn't have taken my offer of spending time with me if you didn't care at all. Right, Mokuba?"

"Don't state me as that name." Mokuba replied, almost like a Seto kind of order.

"Huh?" Questioned Seto with a baffled face.

"If you want this to work so much and for me to go back to using Seto as your name, you're going to have to start calling me 'Mokie'."

"Why?"

"Why?!" Mokuba burst, annoyed that his brother kept forgetting the importance of that name. "It's what my real brother would call me. You know………… Back at the orphanage, when you showed you cared about me."

"Deal." Seto answered simply, accepting that offer with ease.

"Deal?"

"I'll call you Mokie if you start calling me Seto."

"Fine, deal. Is that all?"

"Not total." Seto said, wanting to say what he wanted and needed while his brother was listening. "You need to stop blocking me out totally. Or at least for today, don't you want a great time with your brother?"

Mokuba put on another deep in thought face, questioning whether he wanted to accept this deal.

"Come on." Seto pushed softly. "I know you want it, to fix our relationship. Even if it is going to take a bit of time. Or else you wouldn't want me to call you Mokie; no one else has ever called you that."

"……… You're not the only one."

"Who else?"

"Noa………. But of course it was always best from you. You've been with me since day one and you made that name sound special." Mokuba remembered.

"Come on, Mokie." Seto pushed softly yet again. "Don't you want to repair our relationship more than listening to some person on the internet? Someone you don't even know."

"I guess……….. I don't really know who he or she really is…… Do you really think we can repair?"

"I sure do." Seto smiled, a rare occasion. "I'm willing to put all the work in if you are."

For once in weeks Mokuba actually gave a genuine smile. "Let's get through today first. See what follows it."

"Thank you, Mokie."

"Why?"

"For giving us a chance. I've never felt so appreciative of an offer before." Seto carried on smiling, maybe this day wasn't going to be so bad after all.

Mokuba just smiled back and was silent for a minute till he decided to break the silence. "Seto?"

"Yes?"

"You can have more than one brother you know. The Virtual World taught us that and taught us to fight hard to keep together."

"I guess………. But there's also the brother's that can be poison too." Seto corrected.

"Seto?"

"Yes?"

"It isn't blood that makes a brother………… It's the relationship that you can create from that bond. And this relationship is infinite, can be more than one. And Seto?"

"Yes?"

"No one really over ranks you."

"Wise words Mokie." Seto smiled back but inside he was still thinking that Noa was no good and Noa definitely wasn't willing to share anything………………….


	9. Whatever Next?

**Another chapter for this story, I was on a roll and been stuck at this computer which only holds this story, all the others are on a different computer. Anyways, here's the next chapter, can Seto keep to his first promise to Mokuba or will something else happen? **

It was just a little past 9.00pm when the two Kaiba's finally returned to their home, the Kaiba mansion. They had big smiles and appeared a little tired, showing that it had been a long but fun day.

"Ok, Mokie." Seto stated as he took their jackets and hung them. Usually he'd never do such a task or anything but it was late and virtually all staff had gone home and there was no staff to do anything like these little things. "Going to your bedroom and to cool down and ready for bed?"

Mokuba pulled a face at that suggestion. "But Seto……" He whined, plus trying to give him the sad eyes. "It's Saturday night and it's still early."

"You know my rules, mister." Seto replied, trying to be stern with his brother but felt it cracking bit by bit while looking at Mokuba's face. He was just so happy to have things back on track with Mokuba and felt maybe……… He should go a bit easier on him at times and do take time to spend with him more, make him feel like he is the number 1 thing in his life.

"Please…….." Mokuba continued to plead.

"Well what else did you have in mind?" Seto replied, raising an eyebrow. They'd just spent the whole day outside and together, what else did he want in this one day? "I really need to go into my home office, make sure things are on track."

"Do you really need to?" Mokuba questioned with still the plea in his voice. "Wouldn't it be better for you to cool down and for once not go to bed in the AM's?"

"I would love to, really I would. But……….. Things have been a bit behind with the company and it's falling off track." Seto tried to explain.

"No, Seto." Mokuba replied bluntly to it.

"No? No what?" Seto's turn to question.

"I know that explanation." Mokuba answered. "It means you have no intention of going to bed. Not tonight, Seto. I don't want you making yourself into a wreck."

"But…" Seto protested with his common frown. "I have to. I have no intention of staying up all night, but I need to at least get a bit done before bed."

"Hmm………." Mokuba almost grunted back in annoyance, but then looked up at his brother and carried on. "Well……. If that's the case then you shouldn't have a problem with me joining you."

"Hm?" Seto grunted back with question.

"How about you work till like midnight or 1.00am?" Mokuba proposed. "And we'll both go to bed together?"

"To late for you, little brother." Seto protested again with a tut in his voice.

"It's either that or you're coming to bed now." Mokuba ordered back. "Besides, what's the harm? You get to work while I watch a movie and can keep each other company. Can always have a lay in tomorrow."

"Hmm….." Seto grunted, he felt that his brother really should go and get ready for bed but also felt that it has been a perfect day, why ruin it? He'd only just made it up to his brother and thought that maybe he should listen to his brother a little more, especially if he wanted to keep things stable. "Oh……. Alright!" Seto gave the final grunt of defeat. "But not to loud, ok? I need some work done and let's make it 1am, that way I'll have less of a rush and pile of work tomorrow."

Mokuba beamed with happiness; to him this showed that his elder sibling was trying with their relationship. Usually Seto would be too much of a stress and tell him to go away at such a suggestion, to Mokuba this was definitely progress. "Deal."

"Saying a lot of that word today, aren't we?" Seto said in observation.

"To me it means fixing and progression." Mokuba replied happily. "It means a lot to me that you want our bond back on track and hopefully can try and spend more time with each other."

"Well I'm certainly going to try and get away more, even if it is for just dinner on some days. And Mokuba?" Seto replied, now repeating Mokuba's lines from earlier.

"Yea?"

"It means a lot to me too." Seto added with yet another rare smile, most be breaking a record for him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Knock Knock**_

"Come….." Seto started to call but was interrupted.

"Don't worry, Seto. I'll get the door." Mokuba butted in and got up off the comfy sofa and headed for the door.

"Who's bothering us at this time of the night anyways?" Seto grunted in a low tone to himself with annoyance. It was now 11.30pm and thought everyone might of left.

"It's just Rowland, Seto." Mokuba called to Seto, making him lift his head from his work at his desk.

Rowland walked over to Seto's desk and put down more paperwork. "Just some more stuff for you take a look at, sir."

"What you doing working so late?" Seto barked with tiredness and annoyance.

"Well, things needed to be caught up and I was determined to get things back on track, sir. Thought it would lighten your load…….. I love working for this company, sir. Just trying my best for it."

"……" Seto opened his mouth to snap back at him some more but once again Mokuba butted in.

"And it's appreciated, Rowland." Mokuba commented with a friendly smile on his face. "Right, Seto?"

Rowland smiled faintly back at the younger Kaiba, he liked Mokuba more because he acted more nice and quiet, showed appreciation more.

"Hmm…. Yea, sure." Seto grunted in reply and then carried on going through paperwork on his computer.

Rowland turned to Mokuba. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"Could you get me and my brother some hot chocolate, please?" Mokuba smiled and asked.

"Sure." Rowland replied and made his way to the door.

"Rowland?"

"Yes, Mister Kaiba?"

"Go home after."

"But…….. I've got to help the company get back on track."

"Go home." Mokuba repeated, almost like an order but with less of a strict voice than Seto's. "We can't have you running yourself around to death."

"If it's what you want…….." Rowland replied and left the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The TV was still playing but the boy occupying the comfy sofa had drifted off in a lain position facing the TV. The hot chocolate mug totally empty and was appreciated.

On another part of the room sat the elder, still typing away at his computer and his hot chocolate remained untouched and had long gotten cold.

"_Isn't it time for bed?"_ Came a common voice from the computer and Noa's face binged onto the screening and blocking what Seto was typing.

"What do you want?" Seto growled.

"_Tut tut………… You need to keep to your promises." _Noa prompted in a disapproving voice. _"Plus its way past even a late bedtime for him, you really need to start looking after our brother better."_

"My." Seto sternly corrected Noa. "And it's only a little past 1am and he's fallen asleep, I didn't want to disturb him."

"_Blah. It's not very healthy for a young boy not to be sleeping in his correct bed." _Noa stated in a deliberately annoying tone.

"Yea right, liar." Seto snorted back in reply and showed amusement of that comment.

"_Oh I'm sorry….. You've got that word mixed up, that's what you are."_ Noa sneered back.

"Ha, no it's you, Noa." Seto yet snorted again. "If memory serves me correctly wasn't it you that loved to lie about your existence and only decided to come out when you got bored in your little virtual world and decided to cause everyone else's life pain."

"_Sweet conversation by the way, Seto." _Noa said with a slight sneer and ignored the previous comment.

"You were watching?" Seto questioned bluntly and made his face show he wasn't happy about someone peeping on what he did.

"_Of course, I watch everything you two do."_

"How?" Seto was getting more annoyed.

"_Well……… All your limo's and car's have computer systems in, you made it easy. Let's face it, I am the computer system. I can do what I want and whenever I want it without a hitch." _Noa gloated, actually proud of being able to hack into anything virtual and electronic.

"So what?" Seto replied to his comment. "It don't matter whether you were looking in or not, I'm just happy me and my brother are now in each others good books and had a great day."

"_So I saw."_

"How?"

"_Hello!? Are you ignoring the facts or are you just that dense?" _Noa sneered with a slight giggle to himself at the end. _"CCTV's, computer based aren't they? You two sure did a lot today, I mean you went for pizza, a movie and then to the fair, looked fun."_

"It was." Seto replied with a smirk on his face. "Not that you would know or ever will."

"_I will do."_ Noa corrected in a sneer tone.

"Still haven't given up your plans then?"

"_Ha!"_ Noa burst out in an evil laugh. _"As if! Not over but I bet you wished it was."_

"Well your plan didn't work, did it? Me and Mokuba are now working back together again, no thanks to you. But here's my question, why didn't you stop it? Like you said you can do virtually anything you want. You made such a effort to break us up, then why didn't you stop us making up?"

"_I actually took your advice for once."_

"And what's that?"

"_I thought to myself why should I make Mokuba suffer? When he isn't the target, which is actually you. You should thank me for being nice for once."_

"Ha, you wish."

"_You asked, I answered." _Noa corrected, holding his hands up in defence.

"Whatever." Seto snapped back.

"_This your last chance." _Noa warned.

"Last chance for what?"

"_Access/visitation rights of course." _Noa said in a duh voice, felt Seto should know of this already. _"Allow that and I'll leave you alone."_

"Don't think so!" Seto laughed with blunt words. "You're a psycho, who in their right mind would allow that?"

"_Fine. Accept the worst." _Noa sneered with serious anger shown on his face.

"Goodnight." Seto smiled and pulled the plug on the computer. He suddenly felt no urge to work and was just going to have to do serious work when he gets up.

Seto got up from his desk and walked over to Mokuba and picked him up, Mokuba stirred a little. "Seto……?" He muttered quietly.

"Time for bed. As I promised." Seto replied and set himself to Mokuba's room.

Mokuba did nothing but smile up at his older brother, was too tired to do much else.

Seto quickly tucked up Mokuba in bed and got into his own bed, but it took a while for him to get to sleep. What was Noa going to try next?


	10. It's Alive!

**On a roll and here's yet another chapter for this story. Will Noa put his threats into action? And a brilliant bed has gone bad?**

3.25am just clicked on the alarm clock next to Mokuba's bed and made the whole room glow with the green light. Mokuba was just calmly curled up in bed in a deep sleep.

Of course his bed was not like any other in the whole world, one of a kind, custom made for him only. It didn't take long to figure out what theme the bed was, the Blue Eyes White Dragon. But not just any shaped bed either; it was an actual large Blue Eye's White Dragon! It was like on its back, with its head craned over, above the sleeper and the wings hovered close by and looked as in they were in motion. The long tail was half straightened but then gave a sharp curl at the end, making it not to far from the sleeper. It was basically like a life size version of the Blue Eyes White Dragon, looked so real, only it had a dent in it, on its stomach for where Mokuba slept. The mattress and some pillows was built into the Blue Eyes White Dragon, the only extra things on this masterpiece of a sculpture was Mokuba and a quilt.

Seto felt it was brilliant and loved it, thought it was the safest thing for his sibling and best in the world. Of course in recent events he forgot about what other big feature it had, it had electronic parts………… Meaning it had electronic settings and such, plus could make parts of the structure move. The head, tail, wings……etc……… Had movement parts, not massive movement but movement all the same, Seto had wanted Mokuba to feel like this Blue Eyes White Dragon could move and almost be real.

A super cool idea at the time and Mokuba loved that bed, especially because the Blue Eyes White Dragon was his favourite card and meant so much to him and his brother. But now there was just that one problem and part that Seto had forgot to look at in his current situation………………. But he about to be reminded of it.

Mokuba started to twist and turned suddenly; his quiet sleep had been broken and was now trying to find a comfortable position to get back into a deep sleep.

_Now I'm not going to hurt Mokuba or anything, don't want that at all. But this is just a little stunt, to annoy and shock Seto a little. _Noa said to himself while he watched over Mokuba in his disturbed sleep. _Need him to know that I wasn't joking about getting back at him and plus……This is going to be a little fun, bad me I know._

Mokuba finally got comfortable lying on his back and pulled up the quilt a bit more to snuggle in. The second after doing this an alarm started to blare out of the machine from the bed.

"What the hell?!" Mokuba yelled when he got woken all of a sudden. "What the hell's happening?!" He repeated with another scream.

Mokuba started to try and put his hands on his ears to stop the blaring sound and sit up at the same time but was then taken back in surprise when belts came from the sides of the bed, holding him down and making Mokuba not be able to move anything but his head.

"Help!" He called out again, hoping that all the noise would wake his brother up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"….. Uh………." Seto stirred to and could hear the blaring noise from a distance. "What's that?" He questioned quietly to himself as he was trying to put his mind straight from just waking up.

"Sir!" Rowland ran in to the young Kaiba's room in alert.

"Rowland?" Seto now had a clear mind but wondered why he was there. "Why are you here? My brother ordered you to go home hours ago to go and get some rest."

"Well…….. Sir…….." He stuttered, lost for words.

"Waiting!" Seto barked with annoyance. "My brother gave you an order! His order is just as strong as my order, you know."

"Of course, Mr. Kaiba, Sir." Rowland replied in panic but because he had to explain himself. "Could we deal with this matter later? Sir."

"And why's that?" Seto asked with the same bluntness and usual.

"Because that sound is coming from Master Mokuba's room, sir!" Rowland replied, still with the urgency in his voice. "I'm worried for his safety."

"What's wrong with you, man!?" Seto roared at the top of his voice. "Why didn't you go and check on him first before alerting me!? He could be hurt or something!"

"That's a problem, sir."

"Why?"

"His bedroom door is firmly locked from the inside."

"Don't be silly, Rowland." Seto snorted back at the comment. "I tucked him into his Blue Eyes bed like 2 hours ago and I didn't lock it at all. Mokuba wouldn't have any need to leave his room, especially when he's got a bathroom and everything. It should be exactly as I left it."

"It should," Rowland replied, "but isn't."

"Hmp…" Seto grumbled and threw his bed sheets off him and got up. "Noted that I'm only getting out of bed because it's Mokuba and it seems that no one else can sort a problem or a disturbance in this house."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_**System reverting into protection mode."**_

Blared the structured bed's security system. Even Mokuba couldn't believe a bed had a protect or a security system, it was just a bed not a bank.

"Let me go!" Mokuba ordered at his bed, but of course it wasn't going to listen.

The wings lowered, covering Mokuba over like an extra layer. To an observer the pose might have been seen as cute, making it look like a Blue Eye's guarding or protecting it's young, but to Mokuba it was nothing cute about it and made it more of a threat than anything else. He more feared that the wings would come down to low and squash him more than anything but didn't need to, the wings stood still just lightly across him. With that the head also lowered and the tail curled around into a ball more, making it look sweet but to Mokuba this just kept heightening the threat.

"Why do these electrical things keep going off like this?" Mokuba groaned with despair to himself. "It's like this thing is malfunctioning……….. Have no idea why though…… The movement part of this bed is usually controlled by a remote controller and only that, there are only two copies, I had one and so did Seto but it was obvious that neither of us has the controller in hand."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seto reached Mokuba's bedroom door and sure as what Rowland had said the door was not budging.

"I do hope Master Mokuba is alright in there." Rowland commented with a worried tone in his voice.

"He better be." Seto growled while he once again tried to yank it open with force but had no luck. "Why won't this thing open!?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Seto!?" Mokuba called out after hearing his brothers shouting on the other side of the door.

"Mokie!" Seto shouted back through the door, relieved slightly to hear his younger brother's voice.

"Help me!" Mokuba pleaded.

"I'm trying!" His brother's voice replied with following thumps to the door. "Can't you open it?"

"No!"

"Why not!? It looks like it's locked from the inside."

"I can't because I'm stuck!"

"Stuck? What do you mean, 'stuck'?" Seto questioned, his voice starting to get panicky. Was getting worried about his sibling's safety.

"It's my bed!"

"Well get out of it and come unlock it for me."

"I'm stuck in it!" Mokuba started to sob with frustration as he yelled; making sure that Seto could hear him. "It's like it's come alive! It's got me trapped in it and it's moving!"

"Alive? Ha, beds don't just come alive." Seto snorted but then thought about the kind of bed that Mokuba has. "What's it doing?"

"It's moving, got me trapped down. I can't move!"

"Hang on, Mokie!" Seto called. His voice made it sound like he didn't know what was going on but Seto really did know, now. He just remembered Noa's threats and the big fact that, like most things in their house, was mostly made electrical………. Making it a serious problem…………….


	11. Sorted?

**Another chapter, didn't finish it as fast as I wanted it but oh well... Noa's threats are only going to get worse and how will Seto sort out this current one? Let alone the others and major ones still to come...**

_Ha! This is so funny. _Came a familiar voice that bounced in all the halls. _Oh, Seto! Why couldn't you just do what I want, then we wouldn't be in this problem, would we?_

"Damn you!" Seto cussed, in a normal tone of voice and then comment casually. "Thought you didn't want to 'reveal' yourself yet to Mokuba."

"_Well it's not like Mokuba can hear me, virtually all the rooms and everything in this house can't hear much unless you're really shouting, like you are."_

"Whatever." Seto Kaiba grunted with annoyance. "Stop it, right now!"

"_Oh………. I'm sorry………. I'm not one of your servants." _Noa replied in a sarcastic tone.

"I mean it!"

"_Blah! Always barking orders aren't you?" _Noa commented casually. _"Besides……. What's the real problem? It's not like I'm hurting him. In fact, it's quite the opposite. He's 'firmly' safe in his bed, no problem at all really, is it Seto?"_

"You're scaring him. Stop it!" Seto barked, getting more and more annoyed because he was having to repeat himself.

"_You're not the boss of me." _Noa grunted back and decided to not bother carrying on chatting; Seto was only cussing and such at him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Seto?! You still there?" Mokuba called out with extreme worry, he now couldn't here his brothers voice and worried that either he'd left or had been hurt. He hadn't heard Noa's voice and the sounds in his room were really loud and he couldn't hear anything that was outside his room.

"Seto!? You OK?" Mokuba called out yet again but still didn't receieve any response.

Mokuba looked up at his still moving bed, he was a little less worried that it would hit him but still hoped that the machine didn't lower the wings anymore and squash him! But at this point the bed wasn't doing anything really different to be worried about and the pose was more protective than threatening... All the same the younger Kaiba just wanted to get out of the bed and reach a safer place.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Ring Ring**_

A phone loudly buzzed from Seto Kaiba's side and could just be heard over all the noise.

"Mokuba!" Seto called again but it seemed that voices couldn't be heard very well now, the noise of security and such had gotten worse.

"Hello!?" Seto yelled down the phone when he realised the phone was ringing under all this noise.

"Is this the Kaiba residence?" Questioned a voice from the other end of the line.

"Yes!" Kaiba yelled again, finding it hard to even think. "Who's calling at this time?"

"This is the Domino Police Department. We're calling to inquire about all the noise that's coming from your residence."

"What!? I can barely hear you with this entire racket!" Seto shouted with annoyance and tried to cover his other ear to block some of the noise out.

"This is the Domino Police Department! We're calling to inquire about all the noise that's coming from your residence! What's the problem with all the noise!?" The male voice repeated in a shouting voice.

"I don't know!" Seto barked, annoyed that he was now being questioned about this.

"We've had complaints from other residents; you're going to have to turn that noise off right now! Sir!" The police officer warned.

"Well, I would love too but that's the problem!"

"What's the problem?!"

"I can't turn it off! My security system has gone off and everything! It won't switch off! At the moment my brother is stuck in a bedroom!" Seto tried to explain in a shouting tone.

"Why won't it switch off, sir?!"

"I've tried! The system seems to be jammed!"

"………………" There was a pause, seemed that the police officer was discussing the situation with someone on the other side of the line.

"Huh?!" Seto yelled, thinking that they were maybe talking to him still.

"Oh! A colleague of mine suggests in this case then you should call the electric company and tell them to cut your power!"

"Cut my power?!"

"Yes! That'll stop all the noise and problems! Then I suggest you get back on to them in the morning to get it put on and call that security company of yours. Don't want such things to happen to often, do we?!" The policeman ordered.

"Yes!" Seto grunted back and place the phone on its receiver and stared at the phone with annoyance, hated being told what to do.

"Mokuba!" Seto tried to call through the door, in hope to get a response that his younger sibling was alright.

"You!" Seto turned and ordered to Rowland who was standing there helplessly and was staring at Seto for answers. "Go call the electric people and get them to cut it and I'll phone them personally to sort stuff out in the morning."

Rowland nodded, "yes, sir!" He yelled back and turned and rushed off to do the order.

"_You won't hear from him or will get your voice to him you know." _Came a familiar smug voice.

"I should have guessed it was one doing that." Seto replied with more annoyance.

"_Expected anyone else?" _Noa questioned with sarcasm. _"However……….. I'm feeling in a good and sleepy kind of mood so I called the end of it. Nice of me isn't it?"_

"How are you calling it to an end?" Seto barked with question, wondering what he was going on about.

"_Here's a hint: No other real residence called the police."_

"And why wouldn't they? This noise most likely can be heard all over the estate."

"_Duh! I just put in the sound resident wall covers in the areas needed; a secret part of the security system, bet you didn't even know it existed."_

"Yes I did." Seto grunted in return.

"_Liar." _Noa accused bluntly.

"Whatever." Seto again grunted. "I take it you were the only real caller to the police then. Why? Why would you want to stop an incident you caused yourself?"

"_Told you, good mood." _

"I doubt that." Seto sneered at the pathetic explanation.

"_I knew they'd most likely want to cut the electric, you have to be an idiot not to figure that one out. Oh wait…………….. You didn't think of it."_

"Ha! I forgot to laugh." Seto sneered at the cheap shot at him. "Go on, answer my question."

"_Fine. Only because you asked just so nicely." _Noa replied still with a very high smug voice. _"I decided to give Mokuba a break, not you, HIM."_

"Why?"

"_Because I'm his big brother."_

"No…….. Your really not."

"_Whatever. Well he's just so worried and everything I felt I'd give him a break. Plus he's a young boy, needs his sleep."_

"Then you shouldn't have done it in the first place." Seto stated.

"_Once again, whatever, I don't need to explain anything to you. You didn't want to sort it out the happy way so the threats are going to get more and more real." _Noa threatened with less of a smug tone now.

"Don't threaten me, Noa." Seto barked, not liking what he heard.

"_Enjoy your time with Mokuba……… While you can. Because you haven't got much more time to do it. When I'm finished having my fun, the final phase is going to come into place and it'll be game over for you." _Noa sneered nastily.

The moment Noa finished that little speech the lights went off and that meant that Rowland had gotten them to switch the electric off. Seto breath a sigh of relief, at least Noa was gone for the moment and he could now help out Mokuba…………..


End file.
